House of Return House of Spirit House of Evil
by LiveLoveLaugh101
Summary: Based off of what I've seen about Season 2  Everyone returns to Anubis House believing the mystery was solved. But they don't know that secrets are still hidden beneath the House of Anubis. And danger is in store for them. Sibuna!
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of all the teasers and promos I saw. Im hoping I can finish it by the time the show starts again.

Chapter 1; Part 1

Nina's POV

The summer heat began to turn into an autmun breeze and I knew the summer was coming to it's end. And sooner than I expected, I was waving goodbye to my American friends and boarding a plane to Liverpool, England.

Once I was seated in Row F Seat 3, I plugged in my iPod and clicked "shuffle". Immediately, the song "Two is Better Than One" By Boys Like Girls came on. The songs lyrics were so hopelessly romantic that made you want to melt inside. Then my mind wandered to the enchanting night where Fabian and I danced infront of our classmates as King and Queen. Could that moment be any more perfect?

Just thinking of him made my cheeks turn red and my heart pound! I had never fallen so hard for someone like I did for Fabian! I mean, how could I not? He's charming, romantic, sweet, smart, loving, geeky, funny... I could continue on forever! But for time's sake I wouldn't. Oh! And I almost forgot, cute!

Okay, I'm done now.

In a short time, the airplane was flying above the clouds and I, without notice, fell asleep peacefully. 

In my dreams, there was a dark shadow spinning around me whispering things I could not understand. Suddenly, I heard familiar voices in the distance. Calling, "Nina, I will never leave you. No matter what." and "Who are you talking to, Nina? Nina?" Once the whispered had ceased there was a moment of silence and relaxation. Then I heard the deep words of a stranger. "He's dead."

Immediately, I sprang out of my airplane chair with a loud scream of panic. When I looked around, I found unfamilair faces giving me odd looks and a flight-attendant was sitting next to me.

The flight attendant explained to me, "You must have had a terrible dream. You were screaming. Are you okay? You look quite...shaken?" I looked down at my hands, they were trembling.

"Oh," I let out. "I'm-I'm sorry. I just don't no what happened. I'm fine though just a little...frightened."

She gave me a sweet smile then walked away. I put down my head shameful and embrassed. But in spite of my embrassment, many questions arose in my mind. What could this dream mean? Who or what was that dark shadow surrounding me? And what were those voices calling?

I sank down in my chair, searching for the answers to these questions.

Could this mean danger was ahead for me?

Tell me if you like it so far? IT gets a lot more intersting later! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1; Part 2

Once the plane landed, I let out a sigh of relief. I just wanted to escape and run away from all the weird glances I was recieving from strangers. But most of all, I wanted the voices from the dream to stop repeating in my head as they haunted me!

Quickly, I grabbed my bags from above me and dart out while pushing through crowds of people. The airport was quiet and the sun was just breaking through the glass windows. Quickly I glanced down at my watch, which read 4:30 AM. I pulled my luagge foward as I walked, when I heard a voice, "Nina Martin?" The voice sounded quite amused and familiar. I turned my body in the direction of the noise. There I saw the chuckling Fabian who held a sign "Nina Martin" in his handwriting. As our eyes locked for a still moment he flipped the sign to reveal another message: "Surpised?"

I dropped my luguage and ran towards him, smiling so much that my cheeks hurted. He held me in to his arms and spun me around, gleefully. Just hearing his laugh made made my heart pound unstoppablely.

"I missed you so much!" I exclaimed once he had put me down. I stared into his eyes that I remembered so distinictly. Those eyes that I fell for. Those eyes that caused me to melt inside. Those eyes that we're full of embrassment after he called me beautiful on prom night.

"I missed you too. Seeing you in person is so much better than seeing on a computer screen!" he said while grabbing my hand as we strolled through the airport. He had a way of making a dull, tired airport in the early morning the most beautiful and wonderful place in the world.

"So how did you know when I was arriving?" I asked as we walked hand and hand to search for his car.

He chuckled, "Amber."

He turned the key to his Chevy truck and we road off to the highly anticipated Anubis House. All summer I dreamed of returning.

"I can't wait to see Anubis again. It's my home now! It may be creepy but I just love it so much!" I said, with excitement. I had missed everyone there so dearly and I felt as if it had been ages since I had seen them. Espeacially Fabian and Amber!

"So did you get to catch up with you friends from America?" Fabian asked, with his cute Britsh accent that made me fall for him.

I nodded, "Yeah, they asked me all about England and Anubis. They even asked for my best British accent!"

"Can I hear it?" Fabian asked with a laugh. In a terrible impersoniation I said, "Ello Governor!"

And in a perfected American accent he responded, "It could use some work."

"How could you do that so perfectly?" I whined, jokingly.

"I don't know. I guess... Practice." he's eyes staying locked on the road.

My face was glued to hsi window as we approached Anubis House.

"Finally, I'm home!" I exclaimed as we parked on the Col De Sac. We both picked up my luguage.

"Taking a picture? Why?" Fabian asked, as I pointed my camera on Anubis House.

"My Gran wants me to take pictures of almost everything this year and send them to her. She really misses me. And I miss her a lot too." I smiled just at the memory of her. She was basically the mother I never had and being away from her was still very hard.

"I miss my parents too. But luckily they aren't as far away." Fabian said.

My camera focused on the beautiful, detailed brick house which ivy grew over deilicately.

_Click. _

"Perfect," I let out to no one in particular. Then, I heard a loud "EEEEEP!" From inside the house. Oh, Amber.

At that very moment, as I stood there in admiration of Anubis house, a voice whispered eeriely into my ear. The voice was a faint voice of a woman who called, "I was waiting for your return."

My heart pounded, my vision blurred, and I suddenly felt weak and powerless.

"Nina!" Fabian shouted, but I could only hear it faintly. I fell on to the floor and my eyelids became heavier and heavier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1; Part 3

Chapter 1; Part 3

A faint beeping noise was repatedily singing into my ear as I blinked rapidly to retain my full vision again. I looked around, swinking my eyes, wondering where I was.

"Guys!" the familiar voice of Amber shouted with her usual level of over-excitement. "She's waking up!"

"Amber?" I asked, softly, almost a whisper.

"Yes, Nina. It's just me your best friend, Amber. Do you even remember me?" Amber laughed while hugging me tightly until she was cutting off my circulation.

"Amber!" I shouted, with excitement to see my best friend again. "I missed you so much!"

After a moment of relaziation of my surroundings, in the hospital, with the respirator beepign around me, I asked, "Wait... Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" Alfie asked me, as if I were supposed to, while everyone gathered around me.

"You passed out as soon as you pulled up to Anubis House. It was really weird." Patricia answered. I noticed that she had removed the streaks in her hair, which made her look like an entirely different person. And now Jerome couldn't call her "goth pixie" any more.

JErome added with a laugh, "I think I saw your eyes cross before you hit the floor!"

"Oh, shut up Jerome!" Mara flirted; I always saw some chemistry between them. But I kept that to myself since MAra and Mick were still a happy couple.

"Oh!" Amber interrupted aburtly. "We have a newbie at Anubis!"

"He's Americian like you Nina!" Mara added.

I asked, "What's his name?"

"Eddie," Fabian answered. "He's rooming with Mick and I."

"So I won't be the newbie anymore?" I addressed towards PAtricia.

She pushed her hair out of her face and replied with a smirk, "You'll always be the newbie to me."

Once we all discussed our summers and shared a few laughs together, it began to feel like a family reunion. We were finally together again, and all my best friends were beside me.

As we were bursting into laughter about some joke Jerome made, the doctor interrupted us as he walked in to my room.

"Nina," he said in a deep, but calming voice. "You are all right now. You can return to school now. But if this happens again, come back to the hospital because we are still not sure what caused you to collpase like that."

"Okay, thank you, doctor." I replied, with a smile. I had not forgotten everything. Still I remembered the dream that I had on the airplane. How could you forget something so frightening and so real? It was unforgettable.

Once we returned home, Fabian and I sat together on the couch, laughing so loud the entire house could hear, but we did not care. I was just too happy to be with him again, I didn't even realise the volume of my laughter.

"Fabian... can I tell you something?" I asked seriously.

"Nina," he mused. "You can tell me anything. Remember you can trust me." My mind flashed back to the moment he vowed his trust to me. How cute could that moment get?

"So, on the plane, I fell asleep. And had one of those freaky dreams that I always had last year. But this time, Sarah wasn't there. There was this- This is going to sound crazy but a black shadow spinning around me. And people were saying things that we so weird. And some of them were really scary. And then when I went to Anubis House, right before I passed out, I heard a voice saying..." I stopped myself there. I sounded insane!

"Nina? What did the voice say? You can tell me." Fabian insisted.

"It said, 'I've been waiting for your return'." I gulped at the memory. Fabian stared at me blankly.

After a silence, I finally asked, "What do you think it could mean? Something about a new mystery?"

"Maybe," Fabian let out. "I don't know. It all seems very...odd. The mystery is solved. What could it be?"

"I don't know. But just thinking of it scaries me. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." I walked away, rubbing my forehead. Questions stirred around in my mind.

I dragged my feet over each stair, while tripping on the eigth one. {(Remember that from Season 1?)} Suddenly, the voice called again.

"Nina." A shiver traveled down my back as it spoke to me. "Come on." The sudden noise of a creeking door casued me to jump with fright. The attic door had slipped open as if by magic.

I was shaking and forzen in my place.

"Nina?" Amber called me. She examined me. "Are you okay? You look... scared?"

"Amber," I grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Get a flashlight, we're going to the attic."

I could not face this alone. I needed someone beside me with the fear of the voices calling me again.

"What? Why?" Amber asked with an astonished face. "The mystery's over. What more could we find?"

"Trust me on this one Amber," I told her shortly. "I'll explain later."

"Ugh," Amber let out.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Amber."


	4. Note to the Readers! :

NOTE TO ALL READERS!

Since HOA Season 2 starts tommorrow, I really want to post as many chapters as possible, if not all of them, today. MY goal was to finish them by January 9th and it seems that the date came closer and closer as I wrote. I'm really sorry that I have to post all of them at once, but please keep reading to find out what's going to happen next... *in a dramatic tone* in this House of Anubis...

Hahahaha!

~LiveLaughLove101

Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews that are all so nice! thanks so much! I really love reading all of them!

To save time I'm putting two chapters in one!

Here it is!

Chapter 2; Part 1

"We looked all over this attic last year. I don't know why you would want to go back up here." Amber complained as we searched the attic shining our flashlights around.

"Maybe we will find something else." I added, shortly.

"I hate this place, though. It's all dirty and old stuff I don't like." She stamped her foot as though she were an ill-tempered child.

Amber's head tilted in curiousity. "Oh my gosh, Nina! Look! It's a Barbie DreamHouse! I had one of these when I was young."

I immediately turned, while raising my eyebrow, to see what on earth she was talking about, since last year their was no "Barbie Dream Houses" anywhere in the house.

Buried beneath cobwebs and dust was what seemed to be a dollhouse.

"AMBER," I addressed her. "This is not a Barbie doll house. This is a model of Anubis House."

"Spooky," Amber said beneath her breath. "Open it." she commanded.

"Okay," I obeyed, still curious. "Why wasn't this here last year? Did it just move up here?" Amber shrugged, looking just as lost as when she was in Chemistry class.

After manevuring it to open, like a book almost, spiders crawled out and Amber shined her flashlight on to it. Inside was an exact replica of Anubis House, almost scarely exact. Down from the Eyes of Horus in the staircase to the chandelier near the front enterance.

"Wow, Amber! Look at all the details. It looks exactly the same." I shook my head in wonderment, as I examine it from top to bottom.

"Except for that." Amber added, pointing in the general direction of where we eat breakfast and diner.

"What do you mean, Amber?" I asked, taking a close look.

"Look, right there. IT's a little tiny door. I've never seen it before. Have you?"

For once Amber had been proven right. In the living room, next to the fire place was a small door just big enough for a person to squeeze into.

"Amber! You're a genius!" I exclaimed, wrapping my hair tightly around her. Amber took the comlient in stride.

"Okay, let's go tell the rest of sibuna what we found! This is huge!"

Amber quickly snapped a picture of the dollhouse with her phone, hide it behind the broken panel that Victor had destroyed last year, and we escaped out together. I had forgotten how much fun sluething was!

Chapter 2; PArt 2

"So there's a doll house in the attic?" Patricia asked while raising her eyebrow. "Creepy."

All of Sibuna- PAtrica, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and even Jerome- had gathered around me in Fabian's, Mick's and now Eddie's room. Luckily Mick was at tryouts, Eddie was registering at the school with Mr. Sweet and Mara was already doing schoolwork when school hadn't even started.

"I know. We have a picture of it too." I remembered, turning my body towards Amber. "Amber, where's your phone?"

Amber handed me her Blackberry in a badalzzed pink case, as I spun it around for everyone to see.

"But what does this have to do with a new mystery?" Fabian asked, examining the picture closely.

"Wait, a new mystery? I thought we were done with the whole mystery thing. We put together the Cup, right?" Alfie added, but was ignored by everyone.

"Well, it's an exact replica of Anubis House. With one exception." I explained with a smirk.

"What?" everyone shouted simultaneously, with excitement. I could see the curiousity shining in their eyes. But I wondered at that moment where this clue would lead us? And would my dream from before have to do with it?

Amber answered them, "There's a little door next to the fireplace in the living room."

"So..." Patricia started. "You think something is in there?" I nodded my head up and down.

With assurance I replied, "I just feel like there will be something down there? Why else would it be covered up?"

"Why don't we meet after Victor calls lights out? 12:00?" Fabian proposed to all six of us. I had forgotten, over the summer, how we used to sneak away after lights out and the feeling of being caught at any moment in your stomach.

Everyone nodded, accepting the new mystery which we about to unfold. And the danger that would be ahead for us.

Patricia looked around, "Sibuna?" Covering our right eyes, we all did the same.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 2; PArt 3

"It is ten o'clock. You all know what that means." Victor's voice rang through the house doing his ridiclious pin-drop tradition.

"Does he always do that?" the newbie, Eddie whispered to me.

I nodded with a smirk. "Every night." I replied, while shaking my head.

Jerome added, "You'll get use to it,...newbie."

Eddie just smiled, taking the embrassment with pride proving his thick skin to all the snide comments Patricia and Jerome had been sending him.

Eddie was turning out to be nicer and sweeter than I expected him to be. But he was still a bit shy around all of us and it doesn't help that PAtricia keeps interrogating him, like she did to me on my first days.

At least he did not go through the so-called "orientation" as I did, in the attic.

He was a tall, blonde boy who posses a sweet charming and fun personality. And every one couldn't help but notice he was kind of cute. And I think Patricia's starting to "fancy" him, as they say in England, whenever I see her I catch her staring at him and blushing.

I climbed up the stairs quickly to my bedroom as Victor shouted repeatidly "Move it!" from behind me.

That night, I crawled underneath my blankets, shivering from the cold wind blowing from the window. And once I was extra comfortable in less than a minute, my eyelids gently became heavy and I fell asleep without any notice really.

"Sarah," I mumbled as I tossed and turned vigorously. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Nina." she replied, with her weak, shaky voice. "It's me!"

"Why are you here? The curse was lifted last year. When we restored the Cup?" I asked, slowly.

"To warn you, Nina." she said with fright growing in her eyes, "There's more to this house then you know of. Someone is living in here. Some one evil."

"Who, Sarah? Who lives here?" I pleaded, anxiously awaiting for the answer.

"You must stop her. If you don't she's is capable of many evil things." Sarah cried.

"Who is 'she'?" I asked, emphasizing the word "she".

"The evil one. She wants to be free. She wants to find the mask! But you can't let her! You were sent stop her!"

"Who though, Sarah? Who is she?" I repeated myself, but she had already disappeared in to the wind again.

I woke myself up abruptly, and realized the time. It was five minutes until 12 o'clock.

"Amber, wake up!" I whispered softly while shaking her. "It almost 12. We have to go done for the Sibuna meeting!"

Her tired eyes blinked open and she slipped on her fuzzy slippers reluctantly and went downstairs with me. This was distrubing her "beauty sleep" as she complained, but this was the exposition of a new mystery waiting for us to solve and was much more important than sleeping... well at least to me, not Amber definately.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 3; Part 1

"I can't believe it," PAtricia let out after I told my tale of the newly uncovered passage.

Every one just stared down at there hands dwelling on the story in their minds.

I rubbed my neck with my hand, "Scary doesn't even begin to describe it. And right now, it's the only thing on my mind... all the time." My heart was still pounding rapidly in my chest even after a day. _She_ was still inside of me, listening and controlling me.

"Nina," Amber started, staring down with wide-eyes. "What's on your wrists? Is that a tattoo?"

"It ingraved it on my wrists when _it_ happened. When she came. It says 'freedom'. " I explained, studing my new tattoos and rolling down my long sleeves so they would be hidden.

Patricia glanced at them and then back up to me. "What was the riddle that you said aloud before... you know?" she asked. Everyone avoided reminding me of what had happened but that did not stop my mind from thinking about her.

"The woman who evil trembles before lies behind these doors. The hot desert wind are caused by her breath and but her power will be put to the test by the one who releases her from her rest." I recited from memory, scared of what might happen if I repeated them. Luckily, nothing did happen, giving me a brief moment to relax.

"I'm going to do some research on that." Fabian stated, with determination as he grabbed his laptop.

"Do you think it has to do with the dream that you had before?" Fabian asked, as all of Sibuna looked at me inquistively. The only person who had known about the dream was Fabain; I didn't share want everyone to know about it so they wouldn't worry. But I guess it was too late for that; we all did not sleep the night before.

"Maybe," I let out, with a slight shrug. "But I just want it off my mind right now. To just relax after what I went through last night."

Once, the Sibuna meeting was dismissed and I walked out with a still babbled face. Quickly, I slipped a light jacket over my shoulders and walked out the door, unnoticed.

To escape my thoughts I knew of one place to go; my secret hide out almost. Fabian and I had uncovered this somewhat magical place when we ventured out into the woods one day on a date. As we walked off of the trails, we approached a child's old treehouse. There was a sense of happiness within it's faded colors, and shaky structure.

I sat in it for hours on end, without any distractions. I stared out blankly, as my head took me to different thoughts randomly. Suddenly, arousing me from my peacefulness, my phone buzzed beside me.

Immediately, I reached for my iPhone. "Three new texts from Fabian. Two new texts from Amber. A new text from PAtricia. New text from Jerome." They all stated how worried they were, where are you's and Trudy's worried.

I moaned, set down my phone again, ignoring their questions, and returned to my state of emptiness.

"Thinking?" a voice woke me. The peacefulness around me had suddenly disappeared.

"OH! You- Fabian! You scared me, Fabian! I thought-" I shouted, as it echoed through the emptiness of the woods.

"I figured you'd be here." he added, interrupting me. His hands were stuck in his pockets and he stared out at the beautifulness of the woods.

I climbed down to be with him, and apoligized as I bit my lip, "I just needed to clear my head. I'm sorry if everyone was worried about me."

He held me close and put his arms around my shoulder and consoled, "I understand. I can't even imagine what it was like. But your life hasn't been exactly normal since the Chosen Hour."

"Tell everyone I'll come back later. I'm just going to walk around for another hour or something." I sighed, with a monotone voice.

Fabian locked eyes with me, and scolded, his voice switch to sternness, "Nina, you can't just walk off your fears. Walking in the woods is not going to change anything that's happened to you."

"I- I just want to be away from the rest of the world for a while. So... just leave me alone, Fabain." I retorted as I strutted off on the dirt paths.

Fabian quickly grabbed my hand, stopping me from running away. "Nina, I'll never leave you alone. No matter what."

My mind traced back to my dream from the earlier in the school year when those familiar words were whispered in to my ears. And along with them, the shadow around me said "He's dead." If the _he_ was Fabain,... my heart would slowly be eaten by guilt and sorrow and pain. I could not let this happen to him; not because of me.

"No. No. No." I shouted as I pulled my hand away. "This can't happen. I can't let you go. I just can't." He stared at me with blank eyes and I could see how many questions were formign in hsi head.

Once I struggled my way out of his grip, I sprinted off. As far as I could go taking a few glances back.

"Nina! Nina!" he called to me as I heard him faintly. "I love you... Nina!"

Tears ran down my cheeks intensely. I truly was in love him, and I could not deny that. But if saying I loved him too put his life on the line, I would have to kill myself too.

I would not let all those words from my dream be put in to reality. I could not put any one of my friends, especially Fabian, at that level of danger.

"He's dead." The voice echoed inside my head. They repeated on and on. "He's dead. He's dead. He's dead." The voice tried to destroy me and at that moment, I thought it had.

If I lost Fabian, I would die as my heart would be eaten up inside of me.

Chapter 3; Part 2

After running for three more hours in the woods, I finally returned back to Anubis House. I shut the door carefully, trying not making a sound.

I glanced down at my watch which read 11:30.

"Where were you?" Eddie's voice suddenly said with ease, causing my heart to pound.

"Why are you still up?" I turned the interogation around on him as I stepped in to the living room where Eddie sat with a book in hand and his feet casually on the couch.

"Reading," he answered, simply. "Now, where were you all night?"

"I was just...running. That's all." I lied through my teeth with my not-so-clever response. For an avid liar, I am certainly not a good one!

"Nina, I must tell you. You are a terrible liar. Tell me the real truth." he snickered with his sly smirk.

"I am not lying!" I replied, in a high pitched voice, as I tried to recover from my fall but ended up on the ground again.

He smirked, "I'm not stupid, you know."

I raised my eyebrow, "I never said you were,Eddie."

"Yeah, but I know a lot more than you think. You don't think I've heard about your dreams, and whatever is beheanth the house and the doll house and this 'Sibuna' thing."

I stared at him astonsihed and then let out a soft wow. How could he have known? How had he figured it out? "Not even the smartest girl in the school figured it out." I laughed, avoiding the real subject.

"Nina, tell me. What's beneath the house? What the hell is Sibuna? Just tell me everything." he interrogated, strongly and firmly, squeezing the truth from within me.

"Well, this will take a while. It began last year..." I started the introductrocution to what proved to be the most wonderful underd-dog story ever told! And also, a happy ending with prom!

"So now a... spirit is possessing you that you released in the secret passage? That's really...freaky." Eddie said, babbled as he tried to comprehend all the infomation he had been given.

After silence he added, "That was not in the acceptance letter." I laughed quietly so that I would not wake Victor.

"So what's Sibuna?" he asked, curious mindly.

"Anubis, backwards." I explained, rather simply.

His eyebrow suddenly raised high on his forehead at the stupid idea. "It was Amber's idea." I quickly tacted on, and he let out an "Oh".

"So, are you going to help us?" I proposed, with a smile.

"Well..." he hesitated for the moment. "I like mystery movies. And it sound like the most intersting thing I'm going to have all year so... why not." This ended up being Eddie's orientation to the Sibuna Club.

"Sibuna!" we both exclaimed while covering our eyes as I hoped inside that eddie would be trustworthy enough to share to secret.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 4/ PArt 1

As the last bell of the school day rang through the hallway, and release of excitement ran through the halls, I whispered in to each Sibuna members ear, "Meeting in my room. Four o'clock." I even invited Eddie so that I could announce his membership.

So when the clock was exactly on four everyone had already gathered around my bed. I could see everyone sending weird, suspicious glares at Eddie who was staring down at his hands in awakardness.

I anounced in my most friendly voice, "So, we have a new Sibuna member, Eddie."

"Eddie!" Patricia's face shot up to me with... anger. "Why does he get to be a Sibuna? Does he even know everything?"

"He figured it all out himself. I had to tell him. He already knew about the new mystery and Sibuna, how could I not tell him?" I defended Eddie with my voice raising higher.

"So, Eddie?" PAtricia had started her interrogation, again. "How did you figure it all out? Hm... Did Victor tell you? Mr. Sweet? JAson? Come on! Can you speak?" Eddie stood there with out a single movement. And I think I saw tears fill his eyes, and I was the best one to understand that feeling.

Fabian interrupted PAtricia's interrogation, "Patricia! ...Stop."

"Not until he gives us answers." Patricia snapped back, fury building in her eyes. I had never seen PAtricia so harsh, espeacially on a newbie. I guess my hypothesis on her nursing a crush on him was all wrong!

Eddie slowly devolped enough courage to defend himself, and said, "I heard you guys talking one day. The day I went to orientation with Mr. Sweet. But on my way to the school I realized I had forgotten the folder with my acceptance letter to this school. So when I came back to go get it, I heard you guys. Talking about some doll house? That you found in the attic, or something? And how it might link to a new mystery? Is that a good enough answer for you, Patricia?" Eddie immediately stood up and walked out of the room, his hands in his pockets.

I glanced at PAtricia for a moment, the color was fleeing from her face in embrassment.

"Nice going, Trixie." Jerome added just to fill the silent air.

Patricia groaned, "Shut up, Jerome." At that moment, PAtricia also left the room just as Eddie had.

"Oookkkk then. Glad that's over." Amber breathed out a sigh of relief, and exaggrated the "ok".

Fabian said, "Well, since all the chaos is over, I can finally tell you. I researched everything you told me. And I found something."

"What?" I demanded anxiously.

"Sekhmet. It's the Goddess of War. And I think that's who is the...spirit that you released." This news was exciting but at the same time it just added to my list of fears.

"Did you find anything else, like something that might link us to a clue or anything? This can't be a dead end. There must be some clue to lead us to this 'mask' she's trying to find." I asked, hoping for the reply yes.

He nodded with hopelessness, "No, but I was thinking about going to the libaray to find something that mgiht help us do that. Do you want to join me, Nina?" I still remembered last night, and the words he said to me. "Nina I will never leave you alone. No matter what."

But this was for research; it was not a date. Or was it?

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to." my cheeks blushed, as Amber giggled in the background.

Chapter 4; PArt 2

I stared at an entertainment magazine as I laid on my bed. I was skimming through an article on Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Amber asked me as she digged through her closet in the hope of finding the perfect dress to wear today. She always says that the clothes she wears expresses how she feels for the day; Today she was looking for a happy dress to expressed her happiness. It was just a weird Amber thing.

"To what?" I asked, plopping my magazine down on my beside table.

"To your date to the library with Fabian, of course." she replied as if I were stupid.

I groaned and shook my head, "It's not a date. I told you, I can't see him anymore. Not if it's putting his life in danger."

"Nina," her blues eyes stared in to me. "IT's a date. You love him. He loves you. You are going places together...alone! This is a date Nina Martin and you need the perfect outfit for it."

I breathed out a sigh as Amber tossed dresses at me, one by one.

"Amber!" I yelled as I was being pelted with dresses.

"HEre! IT's perfect! Try it on!" Amber insisted while she held out a ruffled pink top with a pair of black skinny jeans and gold flats.

After quickly slipping the outfit over me, I stood infront of the mirror, adjusting the shirt to make it look just right.

"So cute!" Amber exlcaimed with happiness. She always used me as her little Barbie doll who she made try on outfits.

"A little too dressy for the library? Don't you think?" I asked, with a smirk.

Amber fixed her blonde hair as we stood in the mirror side by side. "How should I know any better? I don't even know where the library is!" This was sadly true; Amber thought the idea of a library was boring.

"Okay, you win. I'll wear it." I said, but truly I did love the outfit. How could you not? It was adorable, even for the library.

I stared at my new gorgeous outfit admirely.

"Hey, Ninnes." Amber called from the bathroom as I turned towards her. "Where's that cherry lip gloss I let you borrow?"

"It's on the bathroom counter. And thanks for letting me borrow it." I half-yelled so that she could hear.

"No probs," Amber replied. When I had stepped back to the mirror's vicintity, I was not the only reflection in the mirror.

"No!" I screamed with panic, as my skin boiled in hatred. _She_ was in the mirror. The spirit had now released from inside me and now was laughign in a sick, twisted way.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Get out! Get out, now!" I yelled as everyone flooded into my room with concerned faces.

Amber ran to me, "Nina! Who are you talking to? Nina?" Another word from my dream came in to reliaity. And the next word to be spoken was "He's dead." if all of these dreams were to become real. My friends lives were at danger all because of me.

Fabian ran to me to hold my hand, and calm me down. Victor pushed through the crowd of people from the outside of my door.

With his monotone voice he yelled, "What is the meaning of this? What was the screaming about?" Once he had noticed that I was the person screaming, and I was now crawled up on the floor in fear, he gave me a hand. I reluctantly took it and pushed myself up to my feet.

Still in hold of my hand, Victor guided me to his office and shut the door and closed the blinds.

"Tell me." he simply said as he sat down in his chair. For a moment I saw a non-evil side of him. The goodness that was in him. Maybe he was not the bad guy after all.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry it's so short, but I'm reaching the end of the Fanfiction! Thanks to all the readers!I love you guys!3

Chapter 4; Part 3

I walked out of Victor's office to find my friends waiting patiently outisde the door.

"What did he do?"

"What did you say?"

"Did you tell him everything?"

"What about the secret passage way, did you tell him about it?"

"Was he mad?"

The parade of the questions were continually shouted in to my ear,

"Stop." I said, attempting to cease the bombardment of a vairiations of questions. "I lied. I said that I thought I saw person in the mirror, so I screamed. But it was all a part of my imagination. Which is for the most part true."

Everyone looked at me inquistively and speaking for all of them, Patricia asked, "He bought that?"

I just nodded, simply.

"Wow," Jerome let out. "Victor's dumber than Amber." Although this was offensive to Amber, she laughed it off.

"So," Fabain started as everyone decided to return to their rooms. "Do you still want to go to the library?"

I smiled brightly, and replied, "Sure. I'd love to."

We walked together hand-in-hand, talking about random topics from sports to Jerome's hair, until we reached the school.

Like always the library was filled with basically no one except for the few Maras of the school who spend their free time at the library . Fabian and I immediately travelled to the History section, where I skipped through the titles of the Egyptian History books.

"What about this one?" Fabian whispered as I turned towards the section he was examining.

"The Ancient Goddesses Sekhmet," I read tilting my head sideways to read the sidebar.

Fabian attempted to pull it out, but failed.

I breathed out a laugh, "Um... need some help picking up a book?"

He stared at it curiosuly, "It's not moving. That's odd."

I stepped in with assistance, and pushed the book backwards instead of fowards like Fabian had done.

When I did this, the bookcase spun like a Scooby-Doo moment, revealing a hidden secret door behind the bookcase.

Fabian and I stared in to each other with a bright, secretive smile, as we took a step in to the new, untredded terriotry.

"Ready to be scared to death?" Fabian asked, holding out his hand.

I replied, in remmembrance of last year's adventures to the attic, "Well... The Bible says always be prepared, right?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 5; PArt 1

"What do you thinks down there?" I asked, as Fabian and I walked down the narrow bookcase passageway.

Fabian shrugged, leading me, "I don't know; I can't see a thing."

I reached suddenly for my bag, and after digging through it vigirously, I handed him a flshlight.

"Here."

He stared down at the flashlight as he raised his eyebrow, "You carry this in your bag?"

"Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna. I've been carrying it around for the past year, to be prepared if freaky stuff like this happens." I replied. Truthfully I was more prepared than he knew of,... but that would ruin the story, wouldn't it?

Fabian flicked the "on" button and the flash of light revealed just a narrow hallway, with cemented walls, almost exactly like the one beneath Anubis House.

"This is it: nothing. Why would there be a secret bookshelf if nothing was there to hide?" I asked, as Fabian pressed his fingers over the walls.

Tilting my head and taking a step closer to him, I asked, "Fabian?"

As if he were in a trance, Fabian recited, his voice keeping calm and still, "Mask of Anubis possess the power that ofrce people to cower beneath it's feet."

At that moment another door was opened just as it had for me beneath the house.

"Whoa!" he let out, with exictement. Behidn this panel, hide a mask, decorated with gold and sliver. IT looked as though it were the mask of a cat, I conculded since it had pointed ears.

I shook my head in joy but also in fright.

"That's the mask! The mask that Sekhmet was looking for! She waanted to gain all her power and that is how she could do that! By finding the mask!"

"Should we just...take it? It seems to easy?" Fabian stared indecisively.

"Why not? There's nothing in there that's stopping us. We're safe...right?" Although, I didn't feel safe. There was some suspicion in the atmosphere that I could taste.

Fabian glided his feet through the door as I carefully stepped behind him.

Abrurtly, as I jump back in fear, the door slammed shut forcefully as en evil-like laugh echoed through the emptiness. Fabian was now locked on the other side of the panel while I was outside!

"Fabian! Fabian! Can you hear me? Fabian!" I shouted as I banged on the shut door.

"Nina! Are you okay?" he responded, with the calmness escaping his voice.

Sekhmet, boldly, appeared as if by a flash of wind. "Thank you, you have found my mask for me. Well done!"

I whispered things to myself, assuring me that she was not real and only a figure of my imagination.

"And you even brought me the boy!" she added, approaching me.

"What? Don't touch him! What are you going to do to him?" I shouted, as I heard Fabian mumbled something through the door.

"Well, to restore my full power I needed two things: The mask of Anubis, to make me human again not just a spirit living inside you, and a victim, someone to give me their life for myself to use. I had this all planned out; And you played into my hands." I stood there with my jaw wide open, babbled and confused.

"Don't touch him! Please!" I pleaded, as she sinked through the wall, to Fabian.

"Fabian!" I yelled.

"Ahha! Such young love; it's such a shame he has to die." I could just depict the evil smile growing on her disguisting face.

My heart raced as I gathered the courage to say, "Stop! Take me instead! I'm the Chosen One! Kill me, not him!" Her laugh came to a hault.

"Well then! If I must." she spun around me, floating on air. She could kill me with such ease and without any hesitation.

She wore the mask on her face and raised her hand, shotting a beam of light in my direction.

"Nina! No! No! No! Nina!"

And then everything faded in to a black misty color.


	11. The Finale

HERES THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Sprry for the delay my computer went crazy but I hope you love this and ask if you guys want a sequel because I will jump right on the oppurnity!

Thank you soooo much! I love you all personally!

Chapter 6; PArt 1

Again I woke up to unknown surroundings with a continous beeping noise in my ear, humming it's gentle song. After my vision became clear, as I sat up in my uncomfrtable bed, I recognized where I was.

For the second time this year, I was seated in the hospital.

But unlike last time, no one was surrounding me, not even Amber or Fabian.

But suddenly I spotted the mascara- covered face of Amber who balanced a bowl of cereal on a blue tray. She placed it down and glanced up at me.

This glance turned in to an eye locking contest.

"Amber?" I asked, as she continueluy stared at me, blankly as if the off switch was just hit in her brain.

She shook her head back and forth rapidly, "I'm crazy. I am going insane." While spooning a tablespoon of Honey Nut Cheerios in to her mouth, Alfie's, who was also just stepping in to the confinded hospital room with orange juice and a bannanas, eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Amber," he looked over. "You see her too, right?"

Amber placed down her cheerios and exclaimed, "You see her! You see Nina! I'm not insane,right?"

"Yeah," he let out. "But it makes no sense. Look at the beepy- thingy." He pointed to the leftside of my bed. I assumed the beepy-thing was supposed to be the respirator.

IT was a flatline; dead. I...was dead but yet breathing the air, talkign to my friends, and well alive for the matter.

Amber sat down on my bedside, tilting her head in confusion,"Nina? Is it...really you? You aren't dead?"

"Yes, Amber. Don't you remember me? Nina MArtin, your best friend. The American." I explained with a hint of laughter.

Suddenly, the gang walked in with the same reaction as Amber and Alfie.

"Nina! Nina!" Fabian's face lit up with a mixture of excitement, confusion and happiness, three emotions which created a weird ombination.

"Yes!" I excliamed as he kissed my forehead.

PAtricia raised her eyebrow and spoke every one's mind. "IT makes no sense. You... You died. This morning. Nina, you're dead. This is not true."

With a moment of reliaztion, I exclaimed, "My plan, of course!"

"What?" The group asked, curiosuly.

I remembered the meeting I had with Victor where I had said much more than my Sibuna members had thought.

"I told Victor... about everything when I went to his office. And Victor is not the bad guy anymore. He helped me! He practically saved my life!"

Every one stared at me, as I continued, "He gave me the exlir. And that's why I'm alive! And everyone is alive! No one died! The plan worked!"

Still everyone looked puzzled, their faces staring at each other with confusion. Espeacially Mick and Mara who this was alll a mess of random words to them.

"I knew you were going to die, Fabian. I heard it in my dream. And I was willign to die myself than to let you die." I explained as Fabian whispered somethign to himself. "So Victor and I established a plan... I drank the elxir, and Fabian and I went in to the library, where I knew we would be where I would meet the spirit again. But I died instead of you, Fabian. To save you, I drank the elixir."

"So you're...imortal? Because -Because...Victor has the elixir?" Amber stuttered with her own words.

"Well... no. Victor had found the bottle last year and let me sip the last bit. And I'm not immortal because I didn't drink it from the Cup." I replied, explainign this confusing story as simple as I could.

Fabian's mouth opened, blurting out some sound when he said, "Nina, after you... 'died' almost, Sekhmet took the mask. And she became human because you died as she could have her life as a human. But I-I-I..." he stopped himself as though it were Voldermort's name.

"Fabian, what? What did you do?" I insisted, encourgaing him to continue.

He completed his explaination, "I was so angry that she killed you, so once she was human, she forgot that she could be killed. And I... I killed her."

The entire room went silent.

After five minutes of complete silent concertration, I whispered while wrapping my fingers in to Fabians, "I love you."

"I love you, too." he whispered.

"So, the mystery's over?" Amber asked, with anxiety.

I shook my head and replied with strength, "I feel like the mystery's never over. The mystery's a part of our life, and it won't stop until we die."

"Sibuna... Forever!" Amber exclaimed while covering her right eye.

And at that mounmential moment where a hidden strength gathered us together as we oathed our alliegance to Sibuna forever, we covered our eyes and stated, "Sibuna Forever!"


End file.
